


A Beginning Like No Other

by tide_ms



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/F, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: When Hyojung panics upon seeing Shiah and Jiho kissing, Seunghee helps her defeat her worries one by one.





	A Beginning Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kpopolymfics2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Red Velvet – "Peekaboo"**  
> [lyrics](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2017/11/red-velvet-peek-boo-pikabu) **|** [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6uJf2IT2Zh8) **|** [supplementary](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c38fa369e17c31dde823661c558f41d3/tumblr_pest5fp9fq1riqhfk_500.jpg) \- [prompts](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ca/a2/f8/caa2f8a6e9e04119a253292661fc3d25.jpg)
> 
>    
> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2019 as part of Team Canon/AR/Future 2. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre. Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://forms.gle/7rCp11eRhcWUFKYQ7)!
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Note: I wanted to go with humor for this to match the playful vibe of the mv. But inspiration fully came from the lyrics.

 

 

Prior to their debut, their company had sat them through a few lectures about dating and why they are forbidden from indulging themselves in such a distraction.

Hyojung's sure that in those awkward, and quite frankly embarrassing sessions, it'd been implied that they also were not allowed to date each other. To be attracted to each other, or to have feelings for each other.

But four years after their debut, those unspoken rules must have withered, allowing Shiah and Jiho the boldness to immerse themselves in that forbidden bliss. The one of colliding lips and intimate touches and shallow breaths.

In the practice room of all places. _In their company where they're throwing a late and tiny anniversary celebration, of all places!_

  
In the hallway, Hyojung stands frozen. Shocked. Then she shudders when she hears something she most definitely should not be hearing. A sigh of relief and pleasure that she would be well off forgetting that she's ever heard.

Hyojung retreats with quiet steps, but realizes the danger surrounding this situation, so she makes a soft noise from a distance; hoping to alert the two girls to stop what they're doing before someone else comes up. When she hears footsteps, she continues her way down quickly, a thought flickering in her mind as fear and anger soar within her chest in a moment of confusion and worry.

_They shouldn't be doing this. Especially not here where anyone could see them._

_What were they thinking?!_  

Hyojung hears the pounding of her heart as clearly as her thoughts. _It is reckless and risky, no matter how much they love each other._

But that last thought brings the storm inside her to a pause. To quiet. And that allows her to hear herself properly again.

For as long as she can remember since they became one group chasing after the same dream, Shiah's and Jiho's fondness of each other have always seemed to wander beyond friendship, has always been evident in their subtle interactions. And yet they've never given in to what their hearts clearly desired.

So how could she be mad at them for doing that after years of resisting their feelings?

It's complicated and Hyojung scolds herself for getting mad at them _while_ remaining mad at them.

  
Instead of returning to the common hall where their members and staff are gathered, waiting for everyone to be present to order a late dinner, Hyojung heads for the restroom.

Splashing her face with cold water might help her cool down.

Seunghee catches her in her trek, though.

"Yoobinnie and Sky unnie haven't texted their order yet, and Yewonnie insists on picking the dessert herself—"

Seunghee pauses, peering at her with worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Hyojung lets out, and attempts a bright smile before continuing her way to the restroom. Practically running.

Seunghee follows her.

Of course, she does.

She's calling for her, but Hyojung rushes into one of the two stalls.

"Yah, unnie, what's up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You are most definitely not fine." Seunghee stands outside the door. "What happened? You weren't like this a minute ago."

She won't budge, Hyojung knows her friend.

And she can't lie to Seunghee, not only because she doesn't want to, but because the younger girl will know sooner or later.

"I just need a moment, to think. Seunghee-ya, I'm fine, really," Hyojung says, leaning on the door. "Can you wait for me outside?"

Seunghee doesn't answer right away, but when she does, she does so with a defeated sigh. "Okay, unnie. I'll wait outside."

  
Seunghee leaves, and Hyojung immediately tries to compose herself.

She can't let her members know about Shiah and Jiho when the two haven't shared the news with them yet, nor can she let Shiah and Jiho know that she knows.

She has to be calm about it, and careful not to disrupt the pace of their relationship with her panic. No matter how justified it is.

_But is it justified?_

Before Hyojung can figure out the answer to that, the restroom's door snaps open, startling Hyojung.

"Unnie!" Seunghee walks over to the stall with hurried steps, then whispers, "you know, don't you?! About Shasha and Jiho?"

"What?" Hyojung lets out in disbelief, and quickly opens the stall's door. "You knew?!"

"Of course, I knew! You left the dorm in my charge since Banhana!" Seunghee exclaims, eyes wide and cheeks red and voice still hushed.

Hyojung gasps. "It's been going on for months?!" Hyojung whisper-shouts. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I don't know, I only found out after Christmas, and how could I tell you?! What would that make of me?!"

"I don't know! How could you not tell me?!"

"It's their business!"

"It's all of us's business!"

"I know! But it's still their business first!"

"I know! But they were kissing in the practice room, Seunghee-ya! In the practice room!"

"That makes sense, no one is up there!"

At that, their whisper-shouting ends, leaving only the sound of their quickened breaths.

Hyojung groans, slumping against the wall. She's never been this confused about how to handle a situation regarding her girls before.

"I shouldn't be mad at them, I'm not, but at the same time, I am, and I don't know what to do," Hyojung says, tears welling up in her eyes. "Someone could've seen them."

Upon hearing that, tension completely fades from Seunghee's face so a gentle look can replace it.

"Unnie," Seunghee calls tenderly, pulling her into a hug. "You're freaking out, that's all. Just breathe."

"It's just too risky, what were they thinking?"

"I know, I know. But they're in the hall now, and no one left after you, so I'm pretty sure only you saw them."

Hyojung takes reassurance in Seunghee's confident voice.

"You know, I was worried when I first found out, too. With us just cementing our position in the scene, we can't have anything that could be used against them, against any of us."

Seunghee pats her back.

"And now?"

Seunghee sighs then, and pulls away.

"It is not the end of the world?" She replies with hesitation, a sheepish grin brightens her face.

Hyojung purses her lips at the light jest, almost a pout.

_She'll regret it later, along with panicking._

"This is serious."

"Trust me, it isn't when you think about it for weeks," Seunghee replies, then shudders. "Not that I was thinking about them... you know, them them."

Hyojung rolls her eyes, and moves past Seunghee to freshen up.

"C'mon, unnie, you know Shasha and Jiho would never risk our group, none of us would. And the fact that we didn't know about it earlier proves it. They are being careful."

"I just saw them in the practice room, Seunghee-ya," Hyojung repeats, "kissing!" She's nervous, but keeps her voice low. "What if someone else went to ask them about the menu? Someone who isn't us?! The managers would've definitely scolded them, do you know how awful that would've been? They're adults, and to be scolded for doing what adults do, I can't even imagine how hurt they'd have felt if that'd happened."

"Literally half the people in the hall are dozing off, unnie. And the other half would never bother moving after the long day we just had. They _are_ being careful."

Seunghee's right, and slow though it was, Hyojung starts to calm.

"How did you know about them?" She asks Seunghee when the younger girl leans on the sink. "Wait, how did you even know I knew about them just now?"

"I just saw them walking into the hall, and they had this embarrassed look on their faces," Seunghee answers cheerfully, "they always have that look whenever they... you know. Anyway, it wasn't hard to connect the dots. And... I didn't know right away like you did, it took me a few weeks to be sure."

At that, Hyojung sighs.

"What if they fought or something?" Hyojung asks, voices out her worries. "What if they break up and things change?"

"Then we'll be there for them. For both of them," Seunghee replies with confidence that clears the haze of panic. "We are grown ups now, unnie, all of us. They wouldn't have allowed this to happen if they hadn't been sure about their feelings."

Seunghee's words make her realize that Shiah and Jiho haven't gotten bold, but they've outgrown their company's ridiculous restrictions. All of them have.

Seunghee gives her a look of sympathy, and holds her hand tightly. "Stop seeing only the scary side of this, and focus on facts. They are being careful, so the chances of them being seen and outed are zero. And now that you know, we would be able to cover for them easily. And above all of that, I know all of us put our group in the first place, do you really think they'd let their relationship change anything?"

"No!" Hyojung answers immediately, then groans. "Gosh, I should... I should've handled this better." She then gasps. "What if they told me and I acted this way in front of them? Seunghee-ya, what if I ruined everything myself?!"

"Damn it, unnie, calm down!" Seunghee holds her arms strongly now, and pulls her to face her. She lowers her voice as much as possible without losing the importance of her words. "Just breathe, okay? You are scared and it's okay, this is new to us, we've never dated before! You've never faced such a huge responsibility before! But we can't afford to be scared, so let's just calm down and pretend that we don't know for the time being!"

"Okay!" Hyojung replies, nodding at the same time. "Don't be scared, got it!"

"Okay! Now let's go eat all the snacks Mihyun bought!"

Hyojung nods, determination and confidence to protect and support Shiah and Jiho replace her fears and anxiety in one burst. It'll probably be challenging; not being worried and afraid, but for the sake of this forbidden step that the two have taken, Hyojung will give her best to shower them with reassurance and support until they find peace and steadiness to officially take them into that new beginning with them.


End file.
